


Some post-war possibilities

by livi5972



Series: Percico HCs and Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livi5972/pseuds/livi5972
Summary: The Giant War took a toll on the seven. Things fall apart and things come together as our favorite heroes heal.I'm thinking I'm going to write a series of works in the same AU, so look out for that.





	Some post-war possibilities

• Percy and Annabeth broke up after the Giant War.  
• While they would always love each other, outside of all the trauma, they just fought a lot. They always had, but it was harder now. Percy couldn’t open up.  
• Annabeth had wanted to talk about Tartaus and Percy losing control, but he just couldn’t.  
• “You can’t understand, though! I’m scared Annabeth… scared of myself. You are an incredible person, a hero… but you don’t have the potential that I do. The potential for destruction. You can’t understand…”  
• As friends, they could just be friends, tease, have each other’s backs on the battlefield, and heal without the pressure of saving each other.  
• Jason was often away from camp, performing his Pontifex duties, but he and Piper thrived in the long distance. They had spent so much time together, it was nice to have personal time, but still be able to come back to each other when they needed.  
• Frank and Hazel split amicably pretty soon after Percy and Annabeth. They still were quite close, but when they went back to school, the age difference just felt like too much. They figure if they feel the same in a few years, they can try again.  
• Nico was very supportive of this. The two had always seemed to be chasing a full life, thinking their lives could be taken away at any point.  
• But Frank’s stick was safe with Hazel and Death had made it pretty clear he had no intention of coming after Hazel.  
• Which Nico helped them realize. So, they decided to embrace what was left of their childhoods, go to school, and hang out around Camp Jupiter as friends.  
• Nico, meanwhile, had stayed at Camp Halfblood like he promised Jason, but still wasn’t much of an active camper.  
• He was afraid that people around camp would hear about what he did in the last days of the war. That it would get around what he was capable of – killing Bryce Lawrence and letting Octavian die.  
• So he hid in his cabin a lot.


End file.
